The present disclosure relates to a network system.
In general, electric home appliances include washers, refrigerators, cooking utensils, and vacuums. In the related art, a user must approach an electric appliance to control the operation of the electric appliance.
Recently, as communication technology is highly developed, however, controlling electric appliances remotely (that is, inside or outside home) is being increasingly required by users.